1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate to an image processing circuit, an image processing method, and a display device using the same, and, more particularly, relate to an image processing circuit capable of reducing deterioration of an image in an image contour, a texture area, or a gradation area when low-definition image data is converted into high-definition image data, an image processing method thereof, and a display device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a large and high-definition display device has been come into wide use. However, a demand or treatment on a further large and high-definition display device becomes continuous. The large and high-definition display device essentially necessitates interpolation for magnifying image data. Interpolation methods for magnifying image data may generally include a Bi-Linear method, Bi-Cubic method, a Lanczos method, etc. Using such method, edges displayed on a larger and/or higher definition display device may be blurred or jaggy. To solve such problems, a method is proposed which determines an interpolation coefficient by learning. Using the learning method, in a contour or texture area, image quality is improved as compared with the other interpolation methods. However, since each reference pixel has a frequency component, using the learning method may result in degradation of image (e.g., a striped pattern) seen by a viewer in a gradation area (e.g., an area where a variation in a difference between adjacent pixels is low).